The color of their eyes
by Madcowgirl
Summary: Four girls and the famous gang team up to find the daughter of Voldemort and Lily Potter. Little do they know that shes among them. Rated Pg-13 just to be safe. Not really a harry potter character fic, based on my characters.
1. Default Chapter

Michelle woke up to find a pale sky shining in through the window of the Slytherin Dormitory. Slowly, she draged herself out of the bed, adorned in green silk sheets, and velvet hangings. Michelle rumaged around her chest of drawrs, and slowly, the four other girls in the dormitory woke up, hair in their eyes, and lots of yawns. Noone talked for the next few minuites, and all that was heard was yawning, and rummaging for clothes. A few minuites later, five 15 year old girls, decked in black robes, shirts, and pants (or in some girl's case's, skirts). Wands were sticking out of pockets, and bookbags.   
  
"'morning Michelle!" yawned Alica sleepily. Alica was another Slytherin girl, and was fairly good friends with Michelle.   
  
"Morning Alicia. ...C'mon, we'll be late for breakfast!" said Michelle, jerking her head towards the door, her silky brown hair waved as she moved. She grabbed Alica's hand and said "Come ON! Lets go flirt with Malfoy, you know how entertaning that can be!"  
  
These last few words about Malfoy had great effect on the whole dorm. The 3 other girls fell silent, with looks of jelousy on their faces. Especially Pansy Parkingson, a pug-faced looking girl, who fit her place in Slytherin very well, not as much on the ambitious part, more as in "evil". She had turned red, not with embarassment, but with rage. She had always liked Malfoy, as more than a friend, but he had never returned her affections. Never. The other two girls in the dormitory, Carrie and Pheobe often talked about Malfoy as 'the hottest guy ever to come to Hogwarts'. Of course, Michelle and Alica shared this opinion, but not to that extent. Malfoy was one of the reasons that the Slytherin fifth year girls did not get along to well. Malfoy belonged to Alica, if you can 'own' someone. He had always liked her, and Alicia managed to wind him around her little finger all the time. Malfoy was like a sheepdog to Alica, following her with a dopey look on his face.   
  
Alica giggled, and followed Michelle out of the common room and into the dungeons, and then, up to breakfast.   
  
  
Meanwhile, coming down from the Gryffindor Common Room, up in one of the towers was a group of people, fifth years mainly. Heading the group was Elly and Jem, followed by the 'usuall' crowd, including the all famous Harry Potter, and his freinds, Ron Weasly, Hermione Granger, Nevill Longbottom, Dean Tomhas and Sheamus Finnigan. Actaully, Harry Potter could be considered anything but usuall. He was possibly the most well known wizard that ever attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The Slytherins shunned him, and for good reason, the point being that Harry Potter was one of the most annoying boys to walk the face of the earth. His Gryffindor friends didnt seem to think so, or they did a good job of concealing that fact. The clique of Gryffindors headed down the great marble staircase as a group of Slytherins came up from their dungeon common room. With cold looks at one another they entered the great hall, Slytherins first Gryffindors following, with Elly and Hermione holding the sleves of Jem's robes as she spat insults at the Slytherins, Malfoy in particular.   
  
"Jem! You dont want to start anything with Malfoy, even you know that!" chided Elly, in her motherly way.   
  
"Yeah, you know Malfoy. Remember the sorting hat: those cunning folk use any means to acheive their ends? Its true. Dont mess with them him, or any of them. Their all like that!" Harry said as he sat down next to Hermione at the Gryffindor table.   
  
"He'll bite your head off or something Jem, really" Ron added in but you could tell he was mad to. Jem muttered something that sounded like 'let him try' and with a humph, she sat down and glowered at her plate of bacon.   
  
"And you know, their not all bad. Those two girls in our classes, Michelle and Alica, their not all that terible are they?" Elly asked. This was typiccly Elly, alway the 'motherly' one, making the best of people.   
  
Four owls carried the same meassage tied to their legs that morning. They all enterd together, but separated as soon as they were inside the Great Hall. Two owls headed straight for the Gryffindor table while the other two made their way for the Slytherins. Michelle and Alica were sitting in deep conversation about the new kid, William. Michelle looked up as a large barn owl landed on her shoulder. A note fluttered down onto her plate of eggs. Alica had the same note already in her hands. They looked at each other and shrugged. The notes read:  
  
There is something of great importance of which I must talk to you. Please meet me in my office after your first class.   
  
Proffessor McGonnagall  
  
  
WIth a puzzled expression, Alica looked up. Michelle looked equally puzzled.   
  
"What can she want?" MIchelle asked, "what have we done now?"  
  
"Somehow, i dont think this is a detention Michelle." replied Alica "I think its bigger than that."  
  
Malfoy came and sat down right next to Alica and put his arm around her. "whats wrong baby?"  
  
"Draco, please" Alica said as she rolled her eyes as Michelle snorted into her goblet of orange juice. "you know i dont like being called that." She paused and when Malfoy didnt take his arm off her she said "Please" in a strong voice.  
  
"Sure sure sure...baby"  
  
Alica 'ugh-ed' and Michelle looked up.  
  
Across the Great Hall, Hermione looked at the puzzled expressions on Elly and Jem's faces. Ron must have notcied, because he also looked and tried to read one of the notes. Jem snatched it from him with bared teeth. Harry and Dean were deep in conversation about quidditch and they hadnt noticed what had happened. Hermione broke the silence as she said "Well, I'm off, i have to go to the loo before charms so ill see you all in Flitwicks." Hermione stood up tossed her hair and picked up her bookbag and walked out of the room. Harry goggled after her.   
  
"Bitch" Jem muttered as she slapped Harry's cheek.   
  
Ron broke the akward moment when he started chuckling. Dean looked up and him and they all stood up to go to Charms.   
  
The Slytherins walked together to Charms, as did the Gryffindors. Michelle and Alica sat down at a table near the back of the classroom. Next to them sat Elly and Jem. Jem was still snarling, but that was something that happened quiet often, so none payed much attention to her. These specific four girls were oddly quiet this particular moment. Alica, who always did her work found out that her body could run on auto-pilot. She lifted Michelle up off the floor with the levitation charm 10 times in a row and even when she dropped Michelle, all that was heard was a small 'ow' and that was it. Nothing else. Alicia kept on running things through her mind. She wasn't worrying, just...anxious. But then, so were the other 3. When the bell rang, Michelle sped out of the class room, with Alica, Elly and Jem at her feet. They skidded to a stop right outside of Proffessor McGonnagalls office. Elly knocked twice on the door and none bothered to think why the others were here. Proffessor McGonagall opened the door, and welcomed them inside.   
  
"What i have to say to you is of a very important natuture." Proffessor McGonngall said in a grave tone of voice as the girls settled themselves in chairs. When no sound came from the girls, she continued. "Your four are not...normal."  
  
Jem looked a little mad and she hurried on.  
  
"Well, your four are...oh, theres no use beating around the bush. You are ... naturall crimefighters, to put it simply. A clue of great importance has come up to the destruction of Voldemort. You four must carry it out, or...there is no hope."  
  
All of them still looked puzzled, so McGonnagall sat down herself. "Your four, you are naturals. There are something that you have to know. Lily Potter a slytherin. Yes, Harrys mother was in Slytherin." McGonagall said as Elly started to say something. "There was a little accident involving...well, thats not as importants, and...she might not want you to know...little accident involving...well...something breaking at the wrong time, but you wouldnt know what broke. Trust me" McGonagall had that 'dont ask' look in her eye, so none of them asked. They all understood what had broken and the next fact confirmed it. "Lily and Tom Riddle have a child. Her identity is unknown, to everyone exept for Lily. You must ask her."  
  
"But isnt she...dead?" aked Michelle, with a creased brow.   
  
"Well...yes. But in a way she is alive. She lives through an emerald, speaking through it. There is only one who can releave her ghost form its hiding place. Her daughter. Her child is also the only one who can destory Voldemort. Your job, is to find this girl and bring her here. Thats all that im asking. You shall leave in two weeks. Unless, of course, you feel it is below your station in life to save the world from destruction." McGonagall said, enunciating the last few words.   
  
Silence followed this short speech.   
  
"I'll go." Said Michelle after about a minuite.   
  
"Yeah, so will I" Elly said ina soft voice 5 seconds after michelle.  
  
"Me two" Alica said, and she no longer looked puzzled, she looked...anxious.  
  
"Uh-huh. Ill go." Jem mumbled, but she looked a little...well, the expression on her face was undistinguishable at the moment.   
  
"Good, im glad to hear it. The emereld was given to Lily as a present from James in their 7th year. The exact location of this stone is unknown at the moment. You will remain in this castle untill its location is known. You will be given instructions when you are ready to go. It may be days, weeks, or months. You will attend classes like the rest of the students. I suggest that you become friends for you will need the morall suppot. YOu might also want to spend your spare time in the library, learning more advanced spells." At this Jem muttered something that sounded like 'becoming a true hermione eh?' "All four of you are advanced students and im sure that you can mange it."  
  
They nodded and one by one, got up and as Jem walked out of the door Proffessor McGonagall called after them. "And do not tell anyone. I might tell a few students who i will instruct to help you."  
  
They nodded and walked out of the door. Proffessor McGonagall shut the door behind them, and the four girls started to talk as they walked down the hall.   
  
"Wo ho! Can someone PLEASE explaine to me what the HELL just went on in there?! Jem asked.  
  
"Well, as far as i can tell...McGonagall want us to find voldemorts daughter, and be friends." Alica replied.   
  
"Jem...Try...to...be...nice." Elly muttered out of the corner of her mouth.  
  
Michelle stopped in her tracks, thinking. 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N - sorry, i forgot to put the disclamner up in the first chapter. You know the routine - I own nothing - J.k Rowling is a genius and she owns everything exept for anything you dont recognize. (Michelle, Elly, Alica, Jem...etc..etc)  
ok?  
  
  
"What?" asked Alica as she watched her friends face turn from a frown to a grin.  
  
"Nothing." MIchelle replied. " I was just thinking about how their going to tell our parents that were going on a suicide mission."  
  
Alica laughed and Elly said "Dont say things like that! Its not a suicide mission!"  
  
"But its pretty damn close" replied Jem.  
  
"So...do you guys want to go strait to the library or go to class?" Alica asked as they walked down the stone corridor, whatching the painting whisper to one another. They caught phrases like: Those are the girls that are going to stop you know who! and Well, they'l need to be trained up a bit, wont they?  
  
One of the paintings got dangerously close to saying "Yeah, the smaller gryffindor, wasnt she the one Violet saw snogging with Harry Potter yesterday?" But was interupted by Jem, making a very rude sign with her hand at the painting, and carrying on, her cheeks slightly redder than usuall.  
  
"Well, someone has a temper" they heard the panting say as they walked away Elyy, trying to caontain a smile while Alica and Michlee started laughing.   
  
"You did WHAT with our little harry potty?" Michelle asked still giggling as they entered the library.   
  
"It was...it was nothing, really," Jem said, blushing still. "He started it!" she added quite loudly and received a peircing stare from madam pince, or madam piss-ass, as she was nick-named, the librarian.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Elly went to look for books on different curing spells, Alica looked for books on transfiguration, Michelle looked for hexes and Jem looked for blocking spells.   
  
They sat at a long table mutering to themselves and taking notes, everyonce in a while, saying something out loud. ABout an hour into their study session, Alicia spoke up.  
  
"You guys, i kow this may sound crazy, but, just listen. I think, we should become animagus."  
  
"What?" The three other girls said in unison.  
  
"Alica, thats really dangerous. Were only in our 5th year. God knows what could happen!" Elly reasoned, chewing her lip.  
  
"yeah, we dont even learn human transformation untill our 7th year!" Michelle said.  
  
"No no, listen to me! McGonagall didnt pick us randomlly. She picked us for a good reason. Its a well known fact that we are, with the exception of hermione granger, the smartest people in our year. Plus the fact that were strong, we take alot of risk. Almost every saturday me and michelle are out on the quidditch feild. At any moment we could fall of the broom, and that would be the end out us. Jem, you take risks. You insult malfoy. Do you KNOW how dangerous that is? I mean, im his girlfriend, i can tease him, but Jem , thats taking a big risk. Elly, you take great risks to. You dont take physicall risks, but you take the risk of comforting everyone. It doesnt sound like a risk, but it is. So thats what im thinking. WE all take risks, and were smart. We can do this!"  
  
"Actually, that sounds like a really good idea. Its fact that animagus are strong, and that can help us on our way" Jem added "I'll do it!"  
  
"Are you guys sure? I mean, we could do some sirious damage." Elly pointed out.  
  
"I dont care. Im doning it" Alica reataliated.  
  
"Ok, if you guys are sure, ill do it." Michelle said, but she looked a little worried.  
  
"ok, but i swear, if anything goes wrong..."Elly said nervoulsy.   
  
Great! I'll be a falcon. What about you guys?" Alica said exitedly. "Michelle, youll be a panther im guessing?"  
  
"Of course." Michelle replied, smiling slightly.  
  
"I'll do a wolf" Jem said baring her teeth. "What about you elly?"  
  
"Bear" Elly replied nervously, grinding her teeth.  
  
"Ok, great. Ill bring this book back to our common room, see if theres another one you guys can take. If not, well just copy it for you." Alica smiled. Elly checked and found a copy of 'Human Transformation and Animagus' by Amos Grundlefeild on the shelf.  
  
"well have to do this on our own, we cant let any of the teachers know. Cause, you know, this is illegall." Jem pointed out, as she flipped her red hair over her shoulder.   
  
"Umm...Well meet you guys on the quidditch feild at 8:00 o'clock tonight,=. WEll work there. Theres a room behind the bleachers that like, noone knows about." Michelle said, looking at her watch. "Oh, its lunch time, lets go!"  
  
They grabbed the books and walked out of the library. They dropped the books of in their dormitors and walked into the great hall. The smell of barbaqued chicken reached their noses and they sat down at their respective tables and began to eat.  
  
At the gryffindor table, Elly and Jem were deep in conversation.   
  
"Jem, im really proud of you. You stayed civil towards them, even though they were slytherins." Elly smiled.  
  
"Yeah, you know, it wasnt that hard. there not all that bad. I still dont like Malfoy though. I think there the nces of the slytherins. But this sucks, you know? When we have quidditch matches and stuff, who am i gonna root for? I mean, i have my boyfriend on the house team, and theses girls that are becoming my friends on the rival team." Jem smiled, and then blushed, realizing what she had just said.  
  
"your...boyfriend jem?" Elly said smiling. The other gryffindors now tured to look at Jem. She blused harder, determined not to look at them.   
  
"and...who would that be?" Hermione giggled. She knew perfectly well that Jem and harry were dating, but that was just a lucky mistake. She had walked in on Jem and Harry, making out behind the statue of Gladys Gilywad on the 4th floor.  
  
Elly knew to, she was Jem's best friend, but she liked to torture her.   
  
"Shut up!" Jem blushed, baring her teeth.   
  
"Harry give her a kiss! Ron cried, having figured it out, by the way Harry was blushing.  
  
The gryffindor table erupted with laughs.  
  
After lunch, Their normal classes were attended, but each girl was thinking about the task ahead of them, but with less pressure than they had felt before. It didnt seem so hard, all they had to do was find out how they were going to do it. 


End file.
